


夏天的夜晚

by Still_Hungry



Category: RPS, 双北 - Fandom, 魄魄 - Fandom
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:27:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25323898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Still_Hungry/pseuds/Still_Hungry
Summary: 明侦全员是邻居
Relationships: 何炅/撒贝宁, 白敬亭/吴映洁
Kudos: 4





	夏天的夜晚

**Author's Note:**

> 文／为啥每天都吃不饱
> 
> 📝设定：  
> //明侦全员是邻居  
> //微量涉及魄魄&双北  
> //OOC  
> //禁止二改二传丨禁止上升真人

啪，头顶上的灯突然灭了，伴随着空调滴的一声停止了运作。

“啊啊啊啊！不是吧！”吴映洁发出了绝望的哀嚎。

“停电了？”白敬亭边说边走出房门查看情况，正好在门外遇到了也出来观望的何炅。

“何老师，你们也停电了吗？”

“是啊，看样子是整栋楼都停了。这大热天的。”

此时还没到夏天，但四月底的闷热也着实不容小觑。此时另一边门也打开，王鸥探出头来，看到聚集在走廊里的众人笑了：“看来是真停电了啊，我还以为只是我自己家跳闸了呢。我这有小蜡烛，你们要吗？”

吴映洁听到大家说话也跟了出来：“好热哦，我刚刚才下定决心开空调，才开了没有十分钟居然就停电了。”

看着吴映洁闷闷不乐的样子，何炅突然想到了什么，说：“大家现在还有什么事要做吗？”

“我没有。”

“我也没，刚看业主群说咱们 A 区都停电了，现在还在抢修。”

“那这样，你们收拾收拾我们去天台。”

“哦对哦！何老师不说我都忘了，”吴映洁突然来了精神，“今天说是有流星！”

四个人说干就干，哼哧哼哧搬了躺椅到天台，等布置好的时候每一个人都汗流浃背。初夏的微风带来习习凉气，让大家燥热的身心平复了些。吴映洁瘫倒在躺椅上，问：“何老师，撒老师呢？”

“他还没下班呢，我和他说了让他回来直接来天台。”

“我们现在四个像咸鱼一样躺在这里，万一有人来天台会被吓到的吧。”王鸥笑着说。

白敬亭也笑了：“还真不好说，可能明天就有了一个都市怪谈，叫天台上的四具尸体。”

“鹅鹅鹅鹅鹅鹅鹅鹅鹅”

“不过说真的，咱们好久没这么闲过了。”何炅扭头看身边的几个人，“大家虽然住一栋楼，可是平时真的好少见到你们。都是大忙人。”

“可不是嘛。”白敬亭双手交叉叠在头后，回应道，“或许真的要感谢这场停电。”

好久没出声的吴映洁突然开口：“哇！”

王鸥听到急忙问：“怎么了鬼鬼，看到流星了？”

“流星到没有看到，星星倒是有很多诶！你们不要眨眼仔细看！”

晴朗无云的深邃夜空在众人的凝视之下缓缓将之前藏起来的细碎星星展现了出来。

“好美啊。”何炅不由得感叹，“还不知道我们这里居然能看到这样的星空。”

“星空肯定一直都在，只是我们平时一直低头走路，忘了抬头看看。”吴映洁又不知不觉说出了有哲理的话。

何炅听到吴映洁这样说，忍不住微笑转头看向她，看得她一头雾水。

“哎我去！”身后突然传来了熟悉的声音。

“大老师？”王鸥根据这标准的北京腔辨认了出来。

“你们几个大晚上的躺着干嘛呢！吓死我了！”

白敬亭也用标准的北京话回：“这不停电了也没事干，听说今晚有流星就上来葛优瘫。”

“哎呦真的是，我就上来收个衣服，还以为椅子成精了都会说话了。今晚有流星是吧，帮我也许个愿呗。”

“大老师你想许什么愿望。我帮你。”吴映洁自告奋勇举起她的小手。

“国泰民安。”

“嚯！”何炅笑了，“你这愿望还挺大。”

“那我再来一个小的，我希望我能立刻中奖中一个亿。”

在众人的哄笑声中大张伟收了衣服离去。他离开之后大家沉浸在欣赏广袤的星空中，许久都没有人说话。

“鬼鬼，明天五一，你们放假吗？”白敬亭突然打破了宁静。

“放呀，问这个干嘛。”

“那我们今晚看个电影？好久没用你买的那个投影仪看电影了。”

“你们看什么电影，我可以加入吗。”何炅在旁边凑了个热闹。

王鸥听了打趣道：“人家小情侣看电影，你凑什么热闹。找你撒老师去。”

天台大门应声而开，“谁找我？”

大家见到撒贝宁之后蜂拥而上，不过除了何炅之外的其它人目标不是他本人，而是他手里的冰镇西瓜。西瓜是对半切好的，红色的瓤饱满多汁，勺子挖下去溅起点点甜水，清凉解渴，简直就是众人的救星。为了感谢带来西瓜的撒贝宁，第一勺由鬼鬼送到了他的嘴里。众人围观者他咀嚼，忍不住问好吃吗。撒贝宁被突如其来的冰凉感冻得说不出话，嘟囔了几个字实在没人听懂他说的是啥，最后他只得回归了最本质的肢体语言：双手比大拇指并拼命点起了头。

等到撒贝宁将那一大口西瓜咽下肚，说出“好吃”两个字的时候，其他人的注意力早已不在他身上，转而向着西瓜去了。

“好甜好甜！”吴映洁吃了一口，含着勺子在天台蹦跶了两下，“太好吃了！”何炅也不由得感叹，“撒老师你怎么挑的瓜啊，能不能教教我。”

“也教教我。”王鸥插话。

“这样的，”撒贝宁把背挺了挺，开始授课：“首先拿起一个瓜，然后放在耳边听。”

“然后呢。”

“然后就会听到老板和你说都是熟的不要拍了。”

“哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈”

大家一起把一整个大西瓜都吃得干干净净，各个顶着圆滚滚的小肚皮再次躺了下来。

躺了一会，撒贝宁忍不住问道：“今晚真的会有流星吗？”

“谁知道呢，”何炅回应，“万一正好就让我们碰上了也说不准。”

“你们都想许什么愿望啊？何老师，你想许什么样的愿望啊？”吴映洁坐了起来问道。

“我啊，我希望我的父母可以健康。”何炅看着星空回答道。

吴映洁点点头：“确实是非常何老师的愿望呢！”

“因为我觉得这个是一件没有办法靠努力做到的事。”何炅笑着望向他们，“小白呢，你想许什么愿望？”

“我啊，我也是希望大家都可以健康，我爱的人和我爱的人都可以健康。如果再为我自己许一个愿望的话我希望我可以找到自己想要的是什么，然后有所成长吧。”

“那鸥鸥你呢？”

“我希望这个世界可以变得更友善一些，像大家微博评论里的那些说话很难听的人，还有杠精，可以改过自新。”

“哇这个好，”何炅无意中眼神瞟向了鬼鬼，“在不了解一个人的时候擅自评价 ta 的所作所为本来就是不负责的，更别提说脏话骂人了。”说完转头看向撒贝宁：“到你了撒撒，你的愿望是什么？”

撒贝宁张了张嘴：“我现在有一个非常非常小的愿望，非常容易实现的。”

“是什么？”

“有没有人有驱蚊水借我用一下。”撒贝宁欲哭无泪。

何炅回了一趟家，拿来了驱蚊水，一边帮撒贝宁喷，一边吐槽他：“有蚊子不早点说，看看你这腿上都被咬成啥样了。”

“啊？你们不知道吗？我还以为大家都在被咬，只是都忍着不出声，原来只有我一个人被咬啊！”撒贝宁心态崩了。

白敬亭挠了挠手臂，说：“我也被咬了。”

“啊？”吴映洁惊讶地看向他：“白白你什么时候被咬的，怎么不说呀！”

“没事儿，咬我了就不咬你们了。”

“我都不知道现在就有蚊子了耶 ...... 我给你做处理。”说罢吴映洁牵过白敬亭的手臂，用指甲在蚊子咬过的地方掐了一个十字。

“这是什么处理？”白敬亭哭笑不得。

“封印啊。”

看着吴映洁一本正经的样子，其他人都笑了。

重新躺下之后吴映洁自言自语到：“好奇怪哦，什么时候开始有蚊子的啊？”

“挺早就有的，前两天在家我都被咬了。”白敬亭说。

“啊？！为什么我没有被咬啊。”

“可能是因为我的血比较甜吧。”

“是哦，你是 ‘ 比较甜 ’ 嘛。”

大家再次被逗笑。白敬亭看着她的样子可爱，忍不住趁大家都把注意力放在天空上，偷偷的在她头顶落下一个吻。吴映洁夜色借着，掩盖住了自己慢慢变得绯红的小脸。

“撒老师，”王鸥开口，“你还没说你想许什么愿望呢，刚刚那个不算。”

“我啊，”撒老师思考了一会，终于开口：“我希望我们可以像这样聊天的日子以后可以再多一些。”

“啊！流星！”王鸥突然发出惊呼。

“啊啊啊啊啊！”吴映洁激动地一下弹了起来，“我看到了我看到了！”

“我也看到了！”

“快许愿快许愿。”

璀璨星空下五个人同时将双手十指交叉紧握于胸前，许下他们对自己，对其他人，对这个世界美好的愿望。

明天就将要开启新的一个崭新的五月，明天，将会是美好的一天。

**END**


End file.
